metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JeagerEX12/My Metal Slug Attack Unit wishlist
That game is much more interesting than the previous MS Defense. Now here's my unit wish list for the game. It also includes those ones from Metal Slug 1st & 2nd Mission that aren't in this game but with remade sprites like what they done to Gimlet and Red Eye. UPDATE: The Double-Decker Bus is confirmed as a playable unit which will be available in the next Extra Ops event. REGULAR ARMY We got too much Marco, Fio, Ralf, and Clark in the game but we need something new and playable besides the playable characters in the main games. - Cadet (Based on a soldier in Metal Slug Advance) - Regular Bazooka Soldier - Regular Shield Soldier - Regular Rifleman - Regular Gatling Trooper - Regular Mortar Man - Regular Commander - Elite Regular Soldier (Same as the Amadeus HMG Infantry) - SV-000 Prototype (Redrawn sprites) - SV-001 Bronze (With Tarma piloting it) - SV-002 (Based on one of the concept artwork) - Blue SV-001 (not the one that Marco is using or an unmmaned slug that programmed by MS-Alice, but the unique one in Universal Metal Slug: Triumph with Alisa Stewart as a pilot) - Black Hound Slug (Not the MS5 boss, but the one in Metal Slug Advance without a vulcan cannon and laser instead it fires an Enemy Chaser. Maybe either Walter Ryan or Tyra Elson driving it) - Landseek (With a Regular Army Bazooka Soldier on it) - Slug Turbo (Based on a Slug Mobile concept art which appears to be a convertible sports car) - Dozer Slug (A new slug vehicle that is exclusive to this game) - Slug Comet (Not the Slug Flyer, but it is based on an unused feature in MS5) - Snail Slug (A modified Big Snail with a vulcan and fires flamethrower on enemies) - Protogunner (Leona) - Slug Trolley - R-Shobu Ver. PF (Green variant) - RA Battle Tank (Main battle tank for the Regular Army. We need more non-slug regular army vehicles) - Combat Jeep (Based on a Landseek early concept) - Forklift (Only playable in Metal Slug Defense, but not in Metal Slug Attack) - Pupipi (An ally martian who appeared in metal slug 6 but in different look and color) - Defected Abigail (Because of Trevor Spacey, she decide herself to betray Morden and the Rebel Army and join the PF Squad which is similar to Rootmars in MSD) - Special Alice (Possible in foot combat wielding a Heavy Machine Gun) - Tequila (The only missing character from 2nd mission since we had Gimlet and Red Eye. If he is in the game, maybe he appears to be a rebel army soldier in dark green and wielding a special pistol) - Eris - Navel - Achilles - Tabomba (Renamed as "Big Boss Ray" due to a controversial reasons mostly in the Philippines such as the following words "Taba" means "fat" and "Bomba" means "bomb" in Tagalog/Filipino) - Ivanov (Based on one of the character concepts in Metal Slug Zero) - Ling-Chao (Same as above) - R.A. Racchus (A Mr T/BA Baracus of Metal Slug. He can use Allen O Neil as a base sprite but in dark skin with a black mohawk) - Michiko Nakajima (Based on one of the character concept art in the first Metal Slug which is actually a rejected player characters before Marco & Tarma in the final game) - Phil John (Same as above) - Chris Key (Based on one of the character concept art in the first Metal Slug which is seen in the PS1 manual) - Alexander Suvorov (Same as above) - Green Regular Hi-Do Helicopter - Mecha Slug (Not Slug Gunner or a Slug Gigant, but is one of the concept art from the first game) REBEL ARMY - Gyrocopter Infantry (Remake version of those enemies in Metal Slug 2nd Mission) - Rebel General (Based on a character concept for Metal Slug Zero) - Future Rebel Soldier (Bazooka) - Chemical Sprayer (Based on one from the secret image) - MV-280B - MV-280C - MV-280C Future Variant - Girida-O (Black variant that can rotates its turret and allow to target air units) - Girida-O Future Variant (In teal color instead of blue to avoid any confusion with the Girida-O Ver F which is blue) - Di-Cokka Future Variant - KT-21 - Double-Decker Bus - Scrap Tower - Formor Future Variant. - Hilde Garn's Slug (Without Hilde Garn himself) - SKAD Launcher (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) - Iron Panzer (Based on one of the Iron Iso early concepts) - Balloon Bomber (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) - Special Morden (General Morden fight on foot without riding his own personal vehicle) - Special Abigail (Same abilities as the Summer variant except she doesn't wear a green uniform) - Macba - Lt. "Gunslinger" Wired - Kanan (Antagonist from 2nd Mission but he attacks with bazooka without riding in his Rocket UFO which is similar to Robot Morden from MS4) - Hilde Garn - Tetsuyuki - Dragon Nosuke - Rebel Train - Rebel VTOL - Mecha Kaiju - Rocket UFO - Carrier Shiee - Worm Mecha - The Keesi II Mk-II - Hellfire (Fully scaled sprite instead of a half-sprite in the game) - Cyclops Robot (Not the Crablops from Metal Slug 7) - M-32 Water Carrier Plane - Tarantula (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) PTOLEMAIC - Ptolemaic Patrol Robot - Armor Unit (The only Ptolemaic mecha units that are missing in MSA) - Grenade Unit - Laser Unit - Green Masked Soldier - R-Shobu Mk-II Ver. PM (Not the gatling variant) - Special Sisilia (Similar to Dragonuv and Scotia. She can fight without riding her bicycle) - Special Veronica (Similar to Dragonuv and Scotia. She can fight without riding her motorcycle) - Special Yoshino (An enhanced Yoshino that same as the Summer Variant except she throws kunai on enemies who gets closer to her) - Ptolemaic Sergeant (Reuses Allen's sprite with a Wall Crawler pilot head on it) - Michelle (Another mechanic for the Ptolemaic who will replace Caroline if she defects to the independent faction heroes) - Rukus (Male commando of the Ptolemaic Army) - Angeas (Male Occult Leader of the Ptolemaic and one of Ptolemaios's apprentices) - Sid (Ptolemaic Lead Sergeant) - Desert Shiee (Based on one of the concepts that never appeared in the game) - Ptolemaic Gigant (Ptolemaic variant of the Rebel Gigant with a Wall Crawler pilot instead of Allen) - Evil Spirit Incarnate (We definitely need him in the game but less overpowered. He attacks the same way as the Aeshi Nero and the Monoeye UFO) ALIENS - UFO (Not the Martian Mini-UFO) - Mars Slug (An alien variant of a Metal Slug tank with a unique turret) - Super UFO - Fake Rootmars - Mars Battle UFO - Alien Floating Structure - Invader Queen (Possibly for the next Snatch Wars Guild Ops) OTHERS (Individual Heroic characters, Amadeus Syndicate, various creatures and warriors like mummies and pirates and more who aren't part of any faction. Also defected Rebels and Ptolemaics who aren't join the Regular Army but they fight for the good side instead of evil.) - Hunter (MS6 Enemies that does not appeared in any mobile games) - Chainsaw Maniac (Based on an unseen secret image) - Poacher (Based on one of the Hunters concept art which he wields a rifle. Original to MSA) - Lady Vampire (Original to MSA, could be Aswang's goon) - Werewolf (Original to MSA) - Ghost Soldier (Not a Halloween soldier or a pirate ghost from the previous extra ops events.) - Oguma's Bodyguard - Dark Infantry (Based on the Clone Zombie Rebels from Allen's Battle Chronicles) - Dark Bazookaman (Same as above) - Dark Infantry (Shield) (Same as above) - Dark Di-Cokka - Amadeus Heavy Mortar - Amadeus Bazooka Infantry - Amadeus General (Recolored Ptolemaic Commander) - Militia (A Rebel NCO armed with pistol and grenade) - Zulu Native (Another natives who aren't allies with Morden, Amadeaus, and the Ptolemaic) - Special Aileen (She can fight without riding her pirate cart just like Special Dragonuv and Scotia) - Special Amadeus (Based on one of his unused sprites. He fight on foot rather than riding his own war machine and summoning his bodyguards which is similar to Beatriz) - Oguma (He had never appeared in any 2D Metal Slug games) - Grand Shogun - Frankenstein Monster (Original to MSA) - El Bandido (Like Vatn, this could be like Zorro or Dread Pirate Roberts fighting with his sword like Jin) - Adventurer Jake (Indiana Jones like character with a whip and pistol which is similar to Whip from KOF. He is the best guy to fight the Rebel Army, Ptolemaic and some deadly creatures like Mummies) - Lugus (Metal Slug 3D Boss in 2D sprite) CROSSOVER CHARACTERS (Only characters from different SNK Video games. No more Battle Cats please) Like in Metal Slug Defense has ton of them but neither of them appeared in MSA besides the Ikari Warriors, Whip, and Heidern. KOF - Kyo Kusanagi - Ash Crimson - Kula Diamond - K' Fatal Fury - Andy Bogard - Terry Bogard - Joe Higashi Women Fighters - Mai Shiranui - King - Vanessa Art of Fighting - Ryo Sakazaki - Robert Garcia - Yuri Sakazaki Psycho Soldier - Athena Asamiya - Sie Kensou - Chin Gantsai Garou - Rock Howard - Hotaru Futaba - Tizoc Orochi Team - Iori Yagami - Shermie - Mizuchi/Orochi NESTS - Maxima - Igniz - Krizalid Maximum Impact - Alba Meira - Luise Meyrink SNK Antagonists - Rugal Bernstein - Mr. Big - Geese Howard - Xanadu - Chang Koehan - Choi Bounge - Billy Kane KOF XIV Special - Sylvie - Shun'ei - Luong - Nelson - Bandeiras Hattori - Kukri - Mian - Zarina SNK Special Guest - Nakoruru - Love Heart - Mui Mui - Yuki (NGBC Character) - Ai (NGBC Character) Category:Blog posts